


winter warmth

by hmmmmm (groovyjinn)



Category: Canadian Universities
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pining, bubble tea, i created a whole new pseud just to post this, i needed to join in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyjinn/pseuds/hmmmmm
Summary: Tor and Walt meet each other at Chatime for the first time
Relationships: University of Toronto/University of Waterloo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	winter warmth

It was a frigid December night as Tor trekked through UofT’s un-iced sidewalks. The freezing wind whipped against his face, threatening his eyes to water. However, nothing was going to stop him from getting his boba. He deserved it. After finishing his grueling final two exams, which were scheduled back-to-back, all he cares about now is getting a warm drink to accompany him on the long commute home. 

Hopping over an ice patch on Bloor street, Tor walked into Chatime, instantly hit by a wave of warmth. He inhaled the comforting scent of milk tea while the cold numbness slowly dissipated from his flushed face. It felt like he hadn’t been here for ages. The place was mostly empty, there was only one person in line. Walking up to stand behind him, Tor noticed a yellow emblem pinned to his backpack. Wasn’t that Waterloo’s symbol?

As the person stepped aside to wait for his drink, Tor stepped up to the cashier and reeled off his order. After she had begun making his drink, he stepped aside and pulled out his phone. Dead. Of course. He began to dig for a power bank in his coat’s pockets.

“No sugar? How could you drink that?”

Tor’s head shot up at the voice, instantly feeling his face redden even more. It was only the warmth, he told himself. Not the incredibly attractive boy smirking right at him.

Tor blinked, willing his fried brain to come up with some sort of retort. “Yeah? And I expect that you got yours with extra sugar?” 

“Yup.”

“Yuck. Well, whatever floats your boat.”

“Ditto.”

The two fell into an awkward silence while their drinks were still being made. Tor couldn’t stop glancing at the pin on his bag. Why would a Waterloo student be here in the middle of exam season? He didn’t realize his tired brain had actually let him say that question out loud. Damn he needed sleep.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. My family actually lives here. Finished my exams early.”

“Lucky you.”

“What about you? You’ve finished?”

“Yeah, just had my last two today. Calc and stats.”

Tor honestly expected the conversation to end right then, as the Waterloo student grabbed his drink and thanked the cashier, ready to leave. Instead, he turned back to Tor and exclaimed, “I fucking hate stats.”

Instantly, they fell into a full-blown discussion, bonding over their mutual hatred for the wretched subject. It was inevitable. The Waterloo student empathized with Tor as he described how bad UofT’s stats department really was. The student also brought up his own traumatic experiences with the two courses required for his degree. Tor didn’t even notice they’d sat down at a table until he was two-thirds through his drink. He completely forgot about his exhaustion, how late it was, his commute as he fell deeper and deeper into the other boy’s eyes, listening to him talk fervently about his hate for stats. 

The boy had shouldered off his winter coat at some point, showing a University of Waterloo hoodie underneath. He looked so soft. Tor yearned to touch the messy dark hair that perfectly framed his face.

“Hey guys, we’re closing up in 10 minutes.”

The cashier’s announcement startled the two boys. The Waterloo student quickly looked at his phone. “Shit, it’s almost 10:30.”

Shit, Tor had to get home. And yet he found himself glued to his seat, desperately thinking of an excuse for them to continue talking. “Are you heading towards St George station?” he asked.

“No, the opposite direction actually.”

“Oh...okay,” Tor mumbled. 

Before Tor even stood up from his seat, the Waterloo student stammered out, “Look...d-do you wanna hang out sometime? I’m staying here until January.”

And despite the long ass train ride he has to deal with to get on campus, Tor found himself enthusiastically agreeing. “Yeah, that’d be nice. Um, lemme give you my number.”

“Oh right, I’ll give you mine too.”

Once the two boys finished exchanging numbers, they stood up in unison, tucking in their chairs and getting ready to face the cold again.

“I’m Walt by the way,” the boy said right before wrapping a scarf around his face. Walt. That was his name.

“I’m Tor,” he said while slipping on his toque.

After parting, on the way to St. George, Tor looked back at Walt’s departing form, only to see that he was already looking back at him. He blushed (good thing it was dark) and raised a gloved hand to wave goodbye at him.

On the train, he sighed, leaning his head against the window. The passing buildings and lights blurred against his vision. Slowly falling into a light doze, Tor dreamed about the soft boy from UWaterloo as he headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> you can really tell from this how much i miss bubble tea


End file.
